


爱如潮水

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Clark Kent, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent, Superman played by Brandon Routh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 死去的蝙蝠侠意外重生，且变得年轻。当他苏醒后的第一件事，是去寻找自己的Omega……
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW寡妇超  
> 部分延续CW设定，任何出现的不同都是魔改，OOC注意，年龄操作注意，ABO注意  
> 变小二代老爷Ax守寡多年二代超O

布鲁斯没想到自己还能从坟墓里爬出来。  
当他站在漆黑的夜幕下，抬头望见满天星星像水晶一样密布高空时，他一时间陷入了自己是重生还是穿越的严肃思考里。  
重生？他是记得直到40岁死亡的全部记忆没错，但25岁后的一切记忆都像梦一样飘忽，没有实感，像假的一样。而且他现在这副模样那么年轻，分明不过二十五六七。  
难道是穿越？可他才货真价实的从土里爬出来，指缝间全是湿乎乎的泥。  
该死。  
不知道自己究竟是刚成为蝙蝠侠后穿越还是死了有那么些年的中年蝙蝠奇迹重生的布鲁斯一脚踩蔫了墓前半蔫不蔫的白玫瑰花束。  
坚硬的鞋跟在花骨朵上不小心碾了个来回，布鲁斯蹲下拾起一支饱满的花朵。花瓣有些泛黄，即有点新鲜，又有点败落。  
看起来几天前刚有人来扫过墓。  
布鲁斯眼睛一眯，混沌放空的脑海里骤然浮现出一个人熟悉的样貌——漆黑软塌的头发，粗糙的黑框眼镜，高挺鼻梁，雪白肌肤，湖蓝色的眼睛老是像小鹿一样茫然无措，嘴唇薄厚均匀，总是爱笑——这个影像如此熟悉，在出现的一瞬间仿佛一枚定海神针般，将布鲁斯空白发懵又翻腾滚烫的大脑强行安定了下来。  
“克拉克。”  
他低声道出姓名，手指抚摸纯洁的花瓣。  
他怎么会觉得25岁后的记忆都是虚假的呢？这一切都是身体复生甚至变得年轻后带来的错觉。在他所活过的后半辈子的记忆之中，最鲜明快活的印记，就是和克拉克·肯特相逢过的余光。  
他的瑰宝。  
他的妻子。  
他的心肝肠肺，缺一不可。  
——我得见他。  
布鲁斯站起身，掐下一朵白玫瑰收进怀里。

&&  
大都会的太阳还是那么明亮，瓦蓝的天空中如棉花糖般团簇的白云层层叠叠，高亮的边缘被金光勾勒，秋高气爽。  
布鲁斯一身入殓的衣服见不得人，但好在他对死前的蝙蝠技术没有半点儿生疏，前往大都会的路上顺利从韦恩现任CEO的财库里顺了大把资金出来，还顺手留下成堆的密码留待他的后辈前去破解。  
买了一身昂贵的西装，败落发黄的白玫瑰插在胸口，布鲁斯衣冠楚楚的坐上重新修缮过的星球日报大厦电梯，直抵记忆中克拉克工作的楼层。  
这是个熟悉的地方，也是个陌生的地方。来来往往的人群中没有布鲁斯曾经熟悉的脸庞，克拉克的同事。  
“你是来面试的吗？”旁边路过的一个员工好奇地打量了他一眼，指了指办公区尽头，“主编办公室在那边。”她盯了眼布鲁斯年轻帅气的脸庞，加了句：“别害怕，他人很好的。”  
布鲁斯挑眉点头道谢，大步向主编办公室走去。粉刷平整干净的墙面上贴着大写的金色字母，克拉克·肯特的名字挂在上面，布鲁斯瞧了两眼，怎么看怎么可爱。  
看起来他的Omega还过得不错。  
布鲁斯往办公室里张望了几眼，里面空荡荡的，却是一个人也没有。  
布鲁斯抬腿走进去，站在修装得整齐、色调温馨的办公室里来回观望。墙面上张贴着些历年大事的报纸精装相框，布鲁斯在距离办公桌最近的地方看见了星球日报被恐怖袭击的报纸，而在它的对面，目光最易被聚焦的中点位置，是韦恩上一任总裁布鲁斯·韦恩死于恐袭毒气的新闻事实。  
布鲁斯的手指刚刚触及相框透明的玻璃器面，便听见门外传来几道粗略杂乱的声音，似乎正在向这里走来。  
布鲁斯左右看了看，从办公桌上扯下一张便利贴……

&&

「下班别走，我亲爱的。」

贝奇持续说着什么，但克拉克的心已经不在这儿了。他走进办公室本想在办公桌后面坐下继续听手下记者得到的选题，但那张光明正大贴在光滑桌面上的淡黄色便利贴和其侧略显败落的白玫瑰在瞬间就吸引了他的全部注意力。  
黑色的钢笔墨水是他办公桌上常备的墨水味，而那龙飞凤舞一笔而就的潇洒字迹就像活过来的巨龙吐息一般将他烧灼滚烫。还有那朵松散发黄有些腐败味道的白玫瑰……  
“Boss？”  
贝奇奇怪地从自我演讲的陶醉中抬起眼来，望向站在转椅面前却没有坐下的人。  
啊——  
紧接着她在心里叹了一声。  
就是这个眼神。他们全办公室都招架不住的眼神。明明这个Omega已经四十几岁了，两鬓灰白，可万年不变的黑框镜片之下，那双眼睛依旧柔软得像湖泊，惹得急了，还总爱像兔子一样红着眼眶……  
听说六年前他失去了他的老公，还有他们的孩子。办公室里张贴的这些报纸，夺走了曾经属于他的一切。  
贝奇忍不住在心里胡思乱想，这个Omega啊……也太坚强了吧。如果是这样残忍的情况，就算哭泣柔弱也没有什么关系吧？  
“贝奇？”  
这回轮到克拉克奇怪的呼唤记者的名字了。女性Beta在声音中瞪大眼睛，随后反应过来。  
“啊？哦哦……抱歉老板。”她心虚地眨着眼睛，笔在手指上转了一圈。  
克拉克冲她笑了笑：“你可以追这条线，记得按时交上稿件，出外勤要注意安全，搭档也不用我指派了，挑你喜欢的。”  
贝奇连连点头，高兴的一一应下，随后快速退了出去。可心底如山泉般被主编湿红眼眶咕噜出来的满腔热火却暂时无处宣泄，让她毛毛躁躁像个实习生一样在办公室层里窜来窜去，直到在转角的地方瞄见自己好友，才风风火火地直奔而去。  
姑且不谈贝奇如何拉住好友大肆吐露自己躁动的心声，办公室内无人之后，克拉克缓慢地坐进转椅里，一遍一遍仔细地阅读便利贴上那一行简简单单的话语。

「下班别走，我亲爱的。」

“下班别走，我亲爱的……”  
克拉克喃喃念出上面的字句，手指贴着钢笔字迹划过，拉拽出一抹浅淡的浮灰色尾巴。新鲜，刚刚写就不久的字迹，就连玫瑰也是故意选得刚刚好，让人浮想联翩。  
克拉克不确定这究竟是什么意思，也许是个玩笑？还是哪个追求者的劣质模仿？  
好久好久以前，在他的Alpha还在的时候，布鲁斯也爱玩这样的“惊喜”。  
但这可不是惊喜。克拉克将便利贴撕下对齐边角一点点折好，一同将玫瑰放进抽屉里。他不喜欢这样的惊喜，不论下班之后到来的是谁，他都不喜欢。  
他的布鲁斯已经不在了啊。  
克拉克低头在电脑上工作，眼眶持续着一抹暗红。  
或许他得给弄出这个“惊喜”的追求者一个严厉的正面回绝，以免再造成如今这样的情况，平白让他的心痛到无法呼吸。  
他失去的曾经的一切，即是无边深渊。  
而深渊不可平。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

晚上八点。  
最后加班的同事在敲门和克拉克打过招呼离去后，星球日报纸业办公区便没有一个人了。日光灯关了大部分，只留下走廊依稀几盏照明的灯。  
克拉克坐在办公室里心不在焉地敲下几个字母，目光在电脑右下角仿佛静止一般的时间示数上停顿。  
已经八点了吗？  
他恍惚停下敲打的手指，扶着椅背站起身面向透明的玻璃窗。擦洗干净的大楼外面是青郁的深色，玄蓝的暮色画布中发光的高楼鳞次栉比，将视野挤了个满满当当。  
没有人按照便利条上的内容出现在办公室中。克拉克捏了捏眼窝，缓慢取下眼镜，闭着眼睛轻轻呼吸。  
又是这种感觉。  
他苦恼地靠在玻璃上，单手抚在胸口处，感到涌潮般的沉重和负担。  
疼痛。又冰冷。空无一物。  
他在白天总是将自己伪装得很好，一个失去Alpha却仍然坚强温柔的Omgea。年岁在他脸上刻满印记，却没让他变得苍老憔悴，漫长的时光过去，失去的浪漫变为了他身后沉默的泉眼，风霜成了韵味，微笑柔软宽和，所有人都想拥抱他，埋进他细白纤弱的颈子里去嗅闻皮下涌动的氛香。  
这是克拉克搞不明白为什么最近几年追求他的人愈发多了的几个原因之一。他永远都不知道当他抬起眼来红着眼框朦朦胧胧冲那些Alpha笑的时候究竟将多少血气方刚的人变做了一潭春水。  
克拉克·肯特还是曾经那个戴着眼镜的克拉克·肯特，在中途他的名字曾经发生过改变，冠上韦恩的所属名，但在最后，他仍然是肯特。他还是会像曾经年轻的时候一样笨手笨脚，上电梯的时候下错楼层，懵懵懂懂红着脸向人求助，也会在上班路上图方便在流动餐车上买热狗汉堡，边吃边走进工作大楼。但现在星球日报的人永远不会嘲笑揶揄他，所有人都知道他是布鲁斯·韦恩的遗孀，当今韦恩集团CEO的继母，星球日报的顶头上司……也是个勇敢坚强到让人心生怜爱的Omega。  
——没有人会拒绝肯特。  
这是新星球日报在劫难中存活下来后内部广为流传的一则心照不宣的默契。  
克拉克不知道。  
脚步声从门口响起。  
克拉克睁开眼来。  
“你来了吗？”他耸下肩膀戴上眼镜，重新挂起柔和的微笑故作轻松地打开话头，“或许你该查一下星球日报的下班表？现在早就——”  
他猛然顿住话头，呆愣愣地站在原地，转过一半的身子不可置信的僵在原地，瞳孔紧缩。  
年轻的布鲁斯站在他的面前，双手插在兜里，面带笑容。谁也不知道他藏在兜里的捏成拳的手在怎样的颤抖、掌心全是冷汗，连笑着的脸颊感觉都是僵硬的。  
布鲁斯微咳一声：“克拉克。”  
克拉克后退半步，踉跄撑住玻璃。他抖着唇：“……谁？”Omega的眼眶以肉眼可见的速度变得潮红，片刻阵痛的恍惚后他回过神来，恼怒地瞪向面前冒充他亡夫的年轻人。  
“你是谁！？”他低吼道，迅速从玻璃前站了起来，柔软的面颊上显出薄你怒。  
布鲁斯手指无知觉地点了点桌子。  
“我是布鲁斯。”他说。  
Omega明显不信，脸色越发变得苍白严肃起来。  
布鲁斯捏紧手指，释放了一点安抚的信息素融入空气中。  
克拉克一顿，摇了摇头，仿佛被人狠狠砸了一拳一样茫然地蹙起眉头，疑惑地盯着面前的Alpha。  
布鲁斯钢蓝的眼睛纯净无物，只有克拉克一个人无措的身影。“我是布鲁斯。”他低声说道。  
克拉克刹那间被一股热流席卷，耳廓与太阳穴齐齐迸发出惊人的热度。  
“什么？”他还是不可置信，喃喃着，“什么？”  
布鲁斯小心翼翼上前两步，点在办公桌上的手指一点一点蹭过桌面，靠近克拉克捏着桌角的手指，缓缓将它一节一节捂进手心。  
克拉克微微低头的高度刚好可以看进年轻人岿然不动的蓝眼睛中，那就像是在星空中看自己的倒影。好多年前，他见过这样美丽的星空。  
Alpha稳定厚重的信息素一点点将年长的Omega包裹，直到确定对方没有抵抗的情绪后，才猝然用力收紧了交织网。克拉克被满腔满鼻的熟悉眷恋的信息素裹了个猝不及防，小小声发出了一道呻吟。  
年轻的布鲁斯终于靠近了他，抬手抚摸他光洁的下颌。  
“这太让人惊讶了，克拉克，太突然了，对不起。”Alpha轻声说，脸庞边的灯光倒影像是银河倒流，“但当我从坟墓里爬出来的时候，我最想做的第一件事情，就是去见你。”  
克拉克呼吸急促。他仍然说不出话来，这一晚就像是碎梦流星，稍稍用力的呼吸他都害怕。  
布鲁斯拨弄他鲜红的耳垂，微微偏过克拉克的头颅，靠近那两片柔软的嘴唇。  
“我能吻你吗？”  
他盯着克拉克的眼睛，停在咫尺之遥。  
克拉克骤然伸手攀上布鲁斯的肩膀，眼瞳几经颤抖，再也按捺不住，爆发出细弱又惊人的、似哭还笑的、长长的抽泣声。  
Omega的信息素管理失控了，倏然爆发在Alpha织造的密实的信息素厚茧中的馥郁柔软就像是被戳破的溏心鸡蛋流出金黄诱人的蛋液，让布鲁斯喉头一紧。  
“布鲁斯！”  
克拉克紧紧抱着Alpha的肩膀，火热的身躯片隙不留地紧贴在布鲁斯的身上。脸颊贴着脸颊，潮湿的热气吞吐在布鲁斯的耳后，温湿的泪水沾湿了衣领。  
布鲁斯拍着失控Omega的肩膀，收紧环抱腰肢的手臂。几分钟后，他抬起克拉克湿乎乎的脸庞，摘下眼镜直视那双软得一塌糊涂的蓝宝石。  
“你为什么——”  
Omega抽哒着鼻子，被Alpha单手抱坐上办公桌的时候还显得格外的茫然。  
“我也不知道。”布鲁斯诚实的说，“我就像睡觉一样突然醒来，然后爬出地底，有意识的时候已经在自己的墓碑旁边坐了好几个小时了。”  
克拉克狐疑地来回扫视布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯伸手碰了碰Omega潮红的脸蛋和熏红的眼角，空气里Omega的信息素带着微薄的热度。敏锐的Alpha刹时半眯起眼睛，身子往前一倾，右手穿过克拉克身侧撑在办公桌上，将人罩在怀里靠得极近。  
克拉克还没发现自己的异常，他整齐的头发凌乱的撒在额头，打理得井井有条的灰白鬓角早已被汗和泪水沾湿。他被吓了一跳似的望着Alpha：“布、布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯动了动鼻尖，五指弹琴似地抚过Omega湿漉的额发。  
“你——”他悄然询问，“是不是要发情了？”  
克拉克呆呆地瞪大眼睛，仿佛不明白他在说什么。  
布鲁斯歪了歪头，露出个“难道我说错了”的表情。  
半晌过后，克拉克啊了一声，捂住脸直往桌下缩。  
“拉奥啊……怎么会……”克拉克在布鲁斯怀里拱来拱去，“放开我布鲁斯，办公桌下面第三格有抑制剂。”  
布鲁斯好整以暇地抱着怀里的男人，在克拉克挣扎要下地的时候牢牢将他按在桌子上。  
超人可没敢在这时候用力推他。克拉克束手束脚挣扎呼吸急促。  
布鲁斯捏着他的嘴角，浅灰蓝的眼里浮现出重生以来的第一抹愉悦。  
“这可是第一次重逢，宝贝。”  
克拉克被年轻的爱人喊得面红耳赤，抿紧嘴角，受惊的兔子一样绷紧耳朵。  
“可、可是……”克拉克结结巴巴地说，“这里是、是办公室……而且……”  
而且……  
布鲁斯这个模样实在是太年轻了！  
克拉克捏紧手掌，指尖摸到掌心湿漉漉的汗。  
Alpha年轻稚嫩的脸庞就和在他手下实习的那些大学学生一样青涩。他们饱含信任与对新世界的向往，充满尊敬与爱戴地仰望和蔼亲切又富有魅力的上司，双手奉上拮据生活费里省吃俭用买下的礼物，聊表一片热忱心意。  
克拉克眼神闪烁，躲闪Alpha的目光，耳朵热得快要烧起来。  
布鲁斯仿佛看透他一样低笑起来。  
“办公室是你寻欢作乐，压榨像我这样的青年才俊的地方吗，老板？”  
他抓住克拉克收紧的腹肌双手隔着衣物用力揉掐，在对方的惊呼声里扯开衣襟，俯身舔吻Omega瓷白的脖颈，含笑低语：“Now teach me，boss.”  
克拉克情不自禁抓住Alpha的头发，发出低低的呻吟，腹中热潮滚滚而下……

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

克拉克仿佛身在梦中。  
布鲁斯捉紧Omega瓷白的手腕压在头顶，探出西装裤的庞大玩意儿埋藏在克拉克柔软丝滑的甬道中，抽出又插入，从被撑得绯红紧绷的穴口中翻腾出湿漉的液体。  
克拉克躺在主编办公桌上，码放整齐的纸张和文件因为两个人不合时宜的举动而散落满地，但此时没人分得出心思去管它。克拉克的腰悬在半空中，臀部被迫抬起，腰臀之间紧绷的弧线形成一道月牙，在黯淡的室内和五彩霓虹的灯光中，依稀能看见细密颤栗的骨骼，仿佛月亮栖息的山谷。赤裸修长的双腿夹在Alpha精瘦的腰上，大腿肌肉随着外力入侵而产生的美妙肌理一一可见。  
“嗯、嗯……”  
克拉克抓着自己被举在头顶的手指压抑又小声的从喉咙里挤出呻吟，布鲁斯撞得不快，但每一下都很用力。只有后背撑在桌面上的克拉克每一次在男人撞上他的屁股的时候都感觉自己要被撞得掉下桌子去了！  
克拉克咬着嘴角，小声咕哝：“啊！轻、轻点……”  
布鲁斯歪了歪头：“什么？”他握紧克拉克交叠的手腕，紧绷的得仿佛一张强弓的身体丝毫不懈怠的顶撞着年长者收缩的美妙之地，坏心眼儿的逗弄：“你说什么，宝贝？”  
克拉克面颊坨红，未被摘去的黑框眼镜将落未落的挂在鼻梁上，歪斜着笼罩在两汪湛蓝的星眸上，衬得双眸愈发水蓝，眼角绯红泫然欲泣，散乱的灰白鬓角凌乱的被汗水沾湿粘在额角。气喘吁吁。  
胸口急促起伏，深棕的领带胡乱蜿蜒在雪白的胸口，衬衫外套堆压在胳膊上，袒露的乳肉来回颤抖，带着其上粉嫩的小点晃人眼球。布鲁斯腾出手来揪住其中一个，拨动指尖玩弄。而敏感的Omega在胸前的挑逗和身体里突如其来的一记猛烈撞击下咧开了半闭的嘴唇，柔软的唇瓣被咬得通红。  
克拉克光裸的双腿夹着年轻Alpha讨好的摩挲：“呜……不要……不要顶那里！”  
失去爱人的长久日子里让他忘了不要在这种时候轻易挑逗自己的丈夫。布鲁斯深深吸了口气，下腹紧绷灼热的玩意儿即使被包裹在绝境的美妙中也仿佛在一瞬间硬得快要爆炸。年轻的身体经不起挑逗，Alpha恨恨捉住Omega瘦窄的长腿弯折压向胸前，挺动腹部狂风骤雨的抽插起来。  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，呻吟冲出重围的时候几乎没有反应过来为什么节奏一下变得那么快。布鲁斯压紧了他的肩膀狠狠干他，仿佛要将人干进桌子里去一样！  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯啊啊——”克拉克的眼镜被撞得掉了下来，啪嗒一声落在地上，双手在头顶反手捉紧办公桌的边沿企图稳定自己摇晃的身体，口中喷吐出灼热的呼吸，“慢、呜！慢点——啊！”  
他实在是受不了了。布鲁斯去世以后，克拉克再没有尝试过如此激烈的性爱。孤独堡垒产出的抑制剂遏制了Omega的天性，在布鲁斯重新出现在他的眼前之前，他远比一般的Beta还要清心寡欲！而现在……现在……克拉克感觉自己心都要跳出胸腔了！大脑被高热袭击，呼吸都带着浓浓的雾气。  
他绷紧牙关，呻吟出一道长长的泣音，积累的快感攀上顶峰，头皮发麻，腹中滚烫的热度化作潮水，从被打开的阀门中汹涌而下。  
布鲁斯进去了。敏感的龟头埋进Omega身体最深处的秘密，被那蜂拥而至的火烫和密实的吮吸咬得精关失守，刹那间一泻千里。  
**这不是他第一次进入这里。**  
布鲁斯低头亲吻克拉克微张着喘息的唇角，和迷蒙的眼睛，最后落在灰白的鬓角上，心中充满柔软的怜爱。  
**这也是他第一次进入这里。**  
“Clark……”  
布鲁斯低声喃呢，心中自重生后便不停叫喊的迷茫和仿徨在一刻安定下来。  
没有什么比这更重要了。他心想，无论他的过去是因何而生，又为何而亡，他的未来，都只为一人而来。  
他只为他的克拉克而来。

&&  
雀鸟从枝头蹦蹦跳走的时候，清晨朦胧的雾水凝结在沉郁的叶片上，阳光仿佛一片轻纱。  
花园之中，提姆·德雷克一头栽倒在石桌上，又在下一秒火速惊醒。电脑上前进的缓存条持续在百分之九十八。  
该死的。他恨恨抓了一把后脑勺。  
“所以你还没破解出来，是吗？”  
从树上跳下来的青年男子鄙夷看了眼自己的兄弟，傲人的身高往凉亭旁一杵，颇有点骇人。  
提姆翻了个白眼：“我已经连续快一周没睡——”  
“这是个借口吗？”  
提姆话头一转：“入侵系统的人技术不简——”  
达米安仍然保持鄙夷：“还是个借口？”  
提姆最终抬起眼，眸光犀利：“丢的是我的钱，你做什么这么热心？”  
达米安哼笑出声，抱臂不语。提姆转过目光，郁闷的意识到达米安的无声中蕴含着两人都心知肚明的潜台词：蝙蝠家族的所有成员都等着看笑话呢！  
究竟什么人能从一只蝙蝠的小金库里掏出钱去，还让鼎鼎大名的提摩西·德雷克整整一天无法破解盗贼留下的密码？  
破解进度在两双虎视眈眈的眼睛下缓慢变成了99%。提姆坐直了身体，达米安情不自禁向前一步。  
又是几分钟等待。  
100%，破解成功。  
提姆和达米安对视一眼，嘴角微翘，可兴奋和胜利的喜悦在膨胀的前一秒钟却急速冷却在破解成功后屏幕上弹出的那一句话中。

「我 是 你 爸。」

康纳降落在花园中的时候听见好大一声响亮清脆的咔嚓声，好像是电脑被砸碎时发出的声响。那听起来有够暴躁的。  
康纳霎时惊慌地瞪大了双眼，忐忑的内心瞬间打起了退堂鼓。  
天啊，他该不该现在把克拉克好像给他们找了个后爸的消息告诉提姆他们啊……？

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯：I AM YOUR FATHER！


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯睡醒的时候闻到了一股浓浓的香气。他从床上爬起来，随手捡起地上的裤子穿上，打着赤膊半梦半醒地寻着香味走进厨房。  
克拉克正在煎蛋，专心致志地敲开一颗完整的鸡蛋，以致于完全没有注意到已经起床的布鲁斯。直到对方陌生的重量贴在背上，双手横过腰间，将他扣进怀里。  
克拉克吓了一跳，手一抖，完整的溏心鸡蛋就那么流出了蛋液，滑进黄油中滋滋作响。  
“唔……”年轻的蝙蝠侠啃着Omega的脖子眼睛都没能睁开，“好香……”他咕咕发出满足的咂嘴声，也不知道在说空气里的煎蛋，还是嘴边昨晚咬了一整晚的颈子。  
克拉克捏着腹前Alpha的手，白皙的脸上隐约浮现两抹不知所措，没能打理整齐的头发稍显凌乱，年长的Omega显得十分羞赧。  
“等、等等……”克拉克吱唔着说，被Alpha舔着的颈子处传来的湿滑让人心底发麻，“我在、我在做早餐……”  
布鲁斯低笑了一声，沙哑的声音懒洋洋地穿出：“我当然闻见了，克拉克……我正饥肠辘辘。”  
Omega瞪着水润的蓝眼睛，未曾扣好的衬衫领口下玉白的身躯微微颤抖。无论是有心还是无心，趴在他肩头毫无章法噬咬的Alpha都正在一步一步越过警戒线。而克拉克甚至不知道该如何去拒绝。  
布鲁斯的手下移，搭在男人的皮带上，身体愈发迫切地压向记者的后背，晨起敏感的下身紧紧挤压在双鬓灰白散乱的Omega绵软的双臀间。  
克拉克不得已单手撑住了厨台，脸上的神情在茫然和不知所措中来回闪烁。  
“别……”他听见自己弱弱地抗议，后穴却在Alpha的刺激下流出一股温热的液体，打湿了内裤。  
布鲁斯带着睡意的声音贴着白衬衫响起：“如果你不想要的话完全可以把我推开，宝贝……”克拉克低喘了一口，捏起拳头。  
他做不到这个……他想，他怎么能推开布鲁斯？可是……  
克拉克颤抖着，在男人的指尖挑起衬衫的下摆弹跳在腰侧敏感的肌肉上时控制不住的呜咽。被过度使用了一夜的肉体敏感而慌乱，在Alpha熟稔的触碰下软成一滩春水。  
“先、先吃饭…好吗？”裤子被褪下的时候克拉克仍然试图阻止这场意外情事。屁股暴露在空气里的感觉让克拉克羞耻地缩了缩。  
“嗯……”Alpha握住年长者圆翘的屁股，让他趴在厨台上，指尖在粉红的菊穴上打转，“我想先吃你。”  
克拉克红着脸和胸脯，双腿微微颤抖。闭上眼睛，他只能等待着来自后方的贯穿。  
而就在这时候，前门响起了悠扬的门铃。  
正准备进入的布鲁斯一顿。克拉克长松口气，连忙站起来将裤子从膝盖上拉起来，扣上皮带。  
“谁、谁来了？”他慌慌张张地将衣摆塞进裤子里，将布鲁斯推进卧室，急急忙忙地冲进客厅。  
“呃……”站在门口的康纳看起来有些拘谨，双手背在身后，眼镜下看着克拉克的双眼闪闪烁烁，“早上好克拉克……”他借着推眼镜的动作快速扫了眼客厅，没发现什么。  
克拉克让他进屋来，和蔼的微笑：“早上好，康纳。怎么今天想到来我这里了？”  
“没什么特别的事。”康纳努力放松自己的声线，尽管已经接过了超人的披风，但在曾经的超人面前遮掩什么秘密仍然让他感到局促和不安。他昨天晚上不过按照习惯顺耳听了一下克拉克的心跳，谁知道会听到那么劲爆的事情……  
这都多少年了。布鲁斯去世之后，克拉克痛苦不堪，谁能想到他会突然给自己找个伴儿……？康纳在惊吓中度过了一夜，慌乱过后在今天更早的时候跑去韦恩庄园想要寻求安慰，结果又不小心听见了现任蝙蝠侠暴躁砸电脑的声音……吓得赶紧跑了回来，又一阵忐忑不安过后，终于毅然决然地选择换成普通人身份登门拜访克拉克，看看究竟发生了什么……  
“就是想着玛莎的农田，”康纳提着气憋在胸口，生怕克拉克看穿了自己的借口，“二月份了，是不是该翻翻土种点番茄、辣椒什么的下去了？”  
克拉克关掉厨房的火，闻言微微展眉，笑道：“是该做点这些活了。妈年纪大了更不好自己做了。”  
康纳看了看克拉克手上两张餐盘，神色一动，知道自己机会来了：“你做了两个人的早餐吗，克拉克？”  
克拉克笑着的脸明显一僵。  
康纳保持住了自己无辜又什么都不知道的脸，眼巴巴望着克拉克。  
“呃……这个……”  
克拉克迟疑地想将餐盘推一个给康纳，但又中途缩了回来：“这个……”他该把这一碟给康纳吗？可是布鲁斯也没有吃早餐……  
“那一份是我的。”Alpha清亮的声音从旁侧传来。康纳转头，刹时瞪圆了眼睛。从卧室走出来的布鲁斯神色自如，没有系的领带搭在肩头，好一副桀骜不驯的青年人模样。  
康纳瞠目结舌：“你、你——”  
克拉克紧张地捏紧手指：“康、康纳——”  
康纳呆愣转头看向克拉克，脱口而出：“克隆人？！”  
克拉克被问得一呆：“什么？”  
康纳：“这是这几年你瞒着我们做的结果吗？一个克隆人？”  
“什么？不！”克拉克惊呆了，怎么也没想到康纳和布鲁斯见面的第一个反应竟然是他暗地里用布鲁斯的基因培养了一个克隆人！  
“这事儿可没那么简单，克拉克。你利用布鲁斯的基因做这个的话没有经过任何人的同意！别忘了他不仅仅属于你，还有几个儿子——”  
克拉克百口莫辩：“不你等等康纳！事情不是你想的那样——”  
“什么叫不是我想的那样？如果不是克隆人这世上怎么会有人会长得这么像这么一致——”  
克拉克：“可是事情——”  
“对不起克拉克我知道你很伤心但你不能……”  
“咳咳！”  
布鲁斯大声咳嗽，引来两位争执不休的氪星人的注意。  
“容我说一句好吗？”他微微将辩解不清的克拉克藏在身后，姿态宜人地站在两人中间，指着自己，“我，布鲁斯·韦恩，如假包换。”  
康纳倒吸一口冷气，看向克拉克：“你还给他做了记忆植入！？”  
克拉克：“！！”  
克拉克欲哭无泪：“我不是！我没有！”  
布鲁斯回头看向克拉克，满脸无奈。  
克拉克瞪了他一眼，满脸委屈。  
布鲁斯：“……你家的氪星人怎么就没有你这样温柔的耐心？”话不听完就翻窗跑了，这还怎么解释。  
克拉克沉默。抿了抿嘴角，他咕哝道：“……明明是你复活得太匪夷所思。”  
布鲁斯轻笑，凑近抬起克拉克的下巴：“这也是我的错？”他亲了亲克拉克散乱的鬓角，感到Omega跳动得过快的心跳慢慢变得平缓。  
“在紧张什么？”  
克拉克低头微微避过年轻人的视线，捏着衣角：“吃饭吧？”  
布鲁斯在餐桌前落座。  
“康纳会去哪？”他问道。  
克拉克回答：“嗯……冷静一下就会回来的。”  
“不会告诉那伙人吧？”  
克拉克一顿，抬眸看了眼布鲁斯，反应过来他在说罗宾们。  
“……应该、不会？”  
布鲁斯当即露出个意味深长的笑容。  
克拉克心猛地一跳。  
“别紧张，宝贝。”布鲁斯心情大好。  
他说：“我什么也不做。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠戏鸟.gif


	5. Chapter 5

正如克拉克所说，只要给一点时间，康纳就会自己冷静下来。早餐吃到一半的时候，接任超人的年轻人重新出现在了克拉克的公寓里。  
布鲁斯坐在餐桌上慢条斯理地品尝着阔别已久的自己Omega的手艺，在克拉克为他们去而复返的客人端上另一盘开火煎制的早餐后，时不时举起餐叉递至克拉克面前，微微张嘴模拟了一下“啊”的口型。  
克拉克在康纳的注视下面红耳赤，眼神闪烁，羞愧难言，拼命用眼神暗示布鲁斯不要这么做。可布鲁斯就那么直直举着叉子，含着微笑，躲过一次又一次克拉克隐晦伸手来拿叉子的举动，大有克拉克不张嘴乖乖吃下自己的投喂就不善罢甘休的势头。  
克拉克逼不得已，最后只能硬着头皮微微张开柔软的嘴唇，含住布鲁斯餐叉上腊肠片的一角，克制地叼进自己嘴里，快速缩回自己的位置，将嘴里香气四溢的肉在牙齿间毁尸灭迹。  
天啊，他绝对听到了来自康纳的倒抽气的声音。  
克拉克低垂头简直无地自容。他那么一大把年纪了！竟然让布鲁斯在小辈面前这样给他投喂！  
“吃完我来洗碗，亲爱的。”  
又是一道餐叉掉落的碰撞声。  
克拉克下意识扫了一眼慌慌张张扶正餐盘、埋头猛吃的康纳，迟疑地回答：“哦好……”他猛地回过神来：“什么？不。”  
布鲁斯挑了下眉：“怎么了？”  
克拉克慢吞吞地说：“我来洗吧……”他无辜地笑了一下，微微睁大眼角，扩大那对瓦蓝的眼瞳面积，以便让自己显得更加真诚，“我想你还需要再休息一下？”  
“Hmmm……”这是个明显的拒绝，克拉克不想他再在厨房待下去。布鲁斯耸了耸肩，回到卧室里。但在离开前，他向克拉克要了个吻。  
康纳眼看着那扇门在眼前关上，重重松了口气，无视方才两个人在自己面前黏黏糊糊的举动，放下刀叉转向克拉克。  
“那个、他真的是——？”  
克拉克摸了摸鼻梁，递了个不言不明的眼神给他。  
康纳一顿：“……什么意思？”  
克拉克叹了口气，也放下手里的餐具，轻声回答：“……我不知道。”他缓缓收回双手，交握放在腹前，眉间隐晦，阴影又爬上眉头。  
他沉默着，沉默着，鬓角在年岁里都变得灰白了。  
康纳不知道他究竟将自己的悲伤藏了多久。他只知道每一次与克拉克的会面，对方都是温柔而包容的。从来没有人听到过克拉克的悲伤。  
康纳沉默了一会，站起身无意识踱了两步，停在克拉克身侧。  
“那怎么办呢……”康纳喃喃问道，这个时候他多希望紧闭着的卧室门后就是曾经那个布鲁斯，他多希望那个人从来没有离去过。“你会去查究竟发生了什么吗？”  
克拉克闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时又带上了星屑般淡淡的微笑。  
“我会查的。不用担心。”克拉克说。  
康纳难得在克拉克面前感到了束手束脚的无措感，他脱口而出问：“如果这是假的——”  
他听到克拉克的心跳漏了一拍。虽然那点异动很快就消失了，但仍然让康纳脱口而出的话停在了嘴边。  
他听见克拉克平静地说：“我在六年前就已经经历过失去了。”  
康纳紧紧闭着嘴，有些恼恨于自己的冒进。  
他最终丧气地咕哝道：“我很抱歉克拉克。”  
克拉克笑了一下：“我知道你只是担心我，不要客气，康纳。”他看了看桌上剩余不少的早餐，问：“呃、不要浪费？”他眨眨眼睛。  
康纳点头，重新坐了下来。  
用完早餐后康纳就离开了。克拉克将餐具丢进洗碗槽里清洁干净，将厨房收拾整洁。最后，他站在卧室门前犹豫了一下，推开门。  
“你又睡觉了吗，布鲁……”克拉克没有在家里使用超能力的习惯，以至于他推门而入根本没意识到布鲁斯就站在他面前，直接一步撞到了比自己矮了一个头的年轻人。  
布鲁斯正抱臂站在门口不远处，门开的弧度恰好打不着他，但克拉克往前一步就会直接撞在他身上。他一动不动地站着，灰蓝色的眼睛像鹰隼一样锋利地凝实，俊美的面容深沉如水，角颌凌厉逼人。  
克拉克从没在这张脸上见过这样严肃的表情，除了蝙蝠侠正在工作中的时候。这让克拉克心头一跳，直觉不妙。  
薄薄的嘴唇掀开，Alpha暴动的信息素将Omega囚困起来，布鲁斯将克拉克抵在墙壁上。  
“你在怀疑我，克拉克？”布鲁斯捏住Omega光洁的下颌，重生后的信息素较之记忆里的厚重更加活跃而躁动。  
布鲁斯一定是听到方才克拉克和康纳的对话了，因此对克拉克一边接受他一边怀疑他的行为深感愤怒。  
“你不相信我是我？”  
克拉克瞪着眼睛，被Alpha压在墙上浅浅呼吸。眼镜歪在脸上，Alpha将它摘了下来，随手扔在地上。  
哐当的声音击碎了克拉克脑子里紧绷着的那根细弦。他猛地捉住布鲁斯的手腕，却又在发力将人推开的一瞬间犹豫了。  
年轻人直直地看着他，眼瞳中高燃着愤怒，也隐含着几抹沉郁的疼痛。  
克拉克抿了抿嘴角，说：“如果你愿意放开我的话也许我们能好好谈谈。”  
布鲁斯盯着男人看了一会，放开手，转身将克拉克拉到床上，并排坐下，言简意赅、饱含怒气地道：“谈。”  
这个动作还挺像布鲁斯的。克拉克尴尬的意识到。  
“你看……”克拉克摊了下手，握着自己的膝盖，说，“当初布鲁斯是在毒气的作用下慢性死亡的。”他努力不去想随着话语一道弹出脑海里的虚弱的画面，尽量保持着最正常的语气，“我看着他躺在床上，呼吸一天不如一天，五脏衰竭，最后终于——死亡……心跳消失了。  
“说来也显得讽刺，我还以为我一辈子都不会面临这样的诀别呢。我拥有一座孤独堡垒，里面有来自远超地球水平的科技与医疗技术。虽然我从没说过，但我确实曾自大地在内心认为过……不论蝙蝠侠受了多重的伤，我都可以救他。”  
“但那个时候……”克拉克苦笑道，“我无法阻止我们链接意外崩毁所导致的流产……布鲁斯救了一整栋楼的人，包括我。那时候我的能力消失了，因为我们的孩子。毒气蔓延，我没法救任何人，最后，布鲁斯牺牲了，我……什么也没留下。”  
随着克拉克变得颤抖的声音，布鲁斯紧紧皱起眉头。那场灾难开始在眼前显现，那些朦胧的毒气重新萦绕在鼻间。他是如何死亡的？布鲁斯恍然意识到，在克拉克说出真相之前，他根本对此毫无意识。  
他只知道自己死去了，又复活了。  
他迫不及待地找到自己的妻子想要与他重归于好，却在脑子里遗忘了两人诀别的最关键的记忆。  
这让Omega如何不感到惶恐和猜疑？  
他从昨日归来与克拉克的所有接触，都体现着一种自己未曾意识到的轻浮和不在意。他看见了星球日报里自己死亡的剪报，却根本没有体会到那张纸质报纸里蕴含的巨大信息和其下的惊涛骇浪。  
他把死亡和失去的痛苦全都忘在脑后了。  
布鲁斯犹如被人当头棒喝，怔愣在原地。  
克拉克说：“对不起布鲁斯……我不敢真的相信，你就那么回来了。好像什么也没发生过一样，变得年轻了，活泼了，就这样回来了。”四十岁的布鲁斯死在他的臂弯里，最后费力抬起苍白指尖触碰克拉克鼻尖时还在微笑，他说他很高兴能救下他的宝贝。而当克拉克最后痛哭着告诉他他们的孩子没有了的时候，布鲁斯衰老的脸上浮现出了些许恍惚。  
「哦……」他说，「这样啊……」  
克拉克的心在抽痛，他将头埋在他怀里，听着那耳边的心跳一下比一下更缓慢。  
布鲁斯抱着他的头，躺在柔软的大床上，看着窗棂透过的浅浅的白光，转过眼睛，微凉的嘴唇贴着Omega柔软的耳垂。  
「别为我流泪，宝贝。」他轻声说，「我并不孤独。」  
可是克拉克想，他怎么不孤独呢？他怎么能到现在，还要安慰他呢？  
布鲁斯这一辈子……从八岁失去父母开始，就像中了魔咒，到头来连死亡的时候都要让他失去什么才甘心。  
克拉克想，我甚至不能陪他一起躺进坟墓里。他一个人孤零零的……  
布鲁斯最后眷恋地看着克拉克的面容，他的眼神开始涣散了，但他仍努力睁着眼睛，努力睁着……紧紧抱着克拉克。  
苟延残喘，行将就木。  
他紧紧抱着克拉克。  
“他紧紧抱着我。”克拉克说，双手死死抓着膝盖，以至于让自己感到了疼痛，钢铁之躯，“他紧紧抱着我……”  
——这将死而未死的眷恋，收拢也握不住的虚空，蒙上阴翳的灰蓝眼眸……  
午夜梦回，克拉克总在心碎。  
他吸了口气，眼眶通红。  
“我不能就这样接受……”  
布鲁斯握紧爱人的手腕，那冲撞在年轻又冲动的心脏里的愤怒不甘和悲伤被彻底冷却。他重新冷静了下来，被满满的心疼填满。  
他终于感觉到了，他终于知道重生之后他付出了什么。  
他不再为上一辈子的布鲁斯而痛苦了。  
这就是他为什么能看见满眼的克拉克，看见自己涌泉的爱意，却看不见他的痛楚的原因。  
“……我不再是我了。”布鲁斯喃喃低语，得出结论。他抬起眼，手臂搭在克拉克的肩膀上，询问：“我能抱你吗？”  
克拉克点了点头。  
布鲁斯将他拥入怀中。  
“但我仍然是我，克拉克。”他在片刻的停顿后说道，“我不再会成为蝙蝠侠了，我远离曾经的那些死亡、失去、和歇斯底里。曾经，曾经阿尔弗雷德说我应当寻找解脱，应当回到正常的生活中去。但显然的是我毫无办法，我失去的所有让我无法成为一个普通人。我与他吵了一架，我说：再见，阿尔弗雷德。  
“那是很糟糕的一段经历。我赶走了爱我，和我爱的人。”  
克拉克握着布鲁斯的手。  
“很痛苦吧？”  
“很痛苦。”布鲁斯说，“我失去了父母，失去了瑞秋，失去了我的城市，也失去了阿尔弗雷德。  
那一段时间我认为瑞秋是我唯一成为普通人的理由……当阿尔弗雷德为了阻止我而告诉我瑞秋放弃了我的时候，我……我赶走了阿尔弗雷德。那时候，我觉得我的人生真的到头了。”  
“我就是那样遇见你的，亲爱的。”  
克拉克微微睁大眼睛：“……是那个时候……”  
“是的。”布鲁斯说，“你撕破我的战机，将我拉上天空。太阳有一半还浸润在海水里，而无论是你的战衣，还是你的披风，都比那彩色融合的天空还要美丽。  
那是你第一次出现，那副场景，那一个微笑，我一辈子也忘不掉。”  
“要说有什么可以让我撕破死亡从棺材里爬出来……那一定只有你。  
“当我重新站上这块土地的时候，我生存的意义已经不一样了。”布鲁斯盯着克拉克的眼睛，说：“我不再为黑暗而生了，这一次……我是为你而来的，克拉克。”  
克拉克呼吸一滞。他睁着湿红的眼睛，湛蓝的瞳孔中倒影着年轻人英俊的面容。  
“真的吗？”他问。  
布鲁斯吻了吻男人的手腕，露出一抹微笑。  
“真的。”  
克拉克吸了吸鼻子，软糯糯地说：“我害怕。”这太丢人了，克拉克想，别忘了你现在多大了。  
布鲁斯抹去Omega眼角的泪水，将克拉克拉进怀里。  
“我可以证明我的说辞，”布鲁斯弯了弯嘴角，压低声音，故意用沙哑的磁性嗓音说，“——我这么年轻，我现在有大把时间。”  
克拉克瞪起他漂亮的眼睛，后知后觉意识到布鲁斯又在跟他开有色小玩笑了。  
“布鲁斯！”  
克拉克生气地鼓起脸颊。  
布鲁斯按住克拉克后脑勺，咬住对方的嘴唇，来了个突如其来的深吻。啧啧水声在超级听力的范围内回响，被放开时，克拉克感觉自己脸庞到耳朵都烧起来了。  
他又不是没和布鲁斯接过吻。但不知道为什么，这一次克拉克忽然难为情起来，脸颊一片火烧火燎的滚烫，羞耻感从头顶蔓延到脚趾，让他忍不住捂住脸缩进被窝里。  
布鲁斯好笑地拉开克拉克欲盖弥彰的手臂，看着身下皮肤几乎变成粉色的人，不知道哪里让克拉克如此害羞。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯问，蹬掉鞋子爬上床，趴在男人的胸口，“害羞什么呢？”  
克拉克呻吟了一声，鬓角的发丝凌乱，而胸口的小男朋友笑意盈盈，如沐春风。  
“你下去、你下去！”  
克拉克推开布鲁斯，爬起来火速整理好自己的着装，最后落荒而逃。  
看起来他还需要有一段时间来适应这样的变化。  
布鲁斯趴在床上侧头看着年长的Omega慌不择路夺门而出，哼笑了一声。  
跑，尽管跑。  
跑得了初一，你跑不了十五。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，下面邀请大家欣赏大型家庭伦理武装喜剧《我妈是我妈，我爸不是我爸但我爸是我爸？！》


End file.
